Connor Fawkes
Connor Fawkes is a main character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where he served as a Detective before he was promoted as the Chief of Police of the Global Protection Agency. Prior to his reveal of his true position, he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of five people in Rusthollow along with a quasi-suspect appearance in A Western War (Case #60 of Rusthollow). During his tenure in the GPA, he became a suspect in the murder investigation of President of the USA James Marsden in Truth and Justice (Case #37 of Explore the World) and historian Imran Haddid in The Weight of the World (Case #75 of Explore the World). After he resigned from his role in the GPA, he later appeared as a quasi-suspect in Slaughtered Like a Pig (Case #15 of The Mystery) a year later. Profile Connor is a 31-year-old photographer with brown hair in a caesar cut, blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses and a black camera hanging around his neck. He is seen wearing a blue, orange, red and white plaid collared shirt with gold buttons and a light grey bowtie under a dark crocodile jacket. He is also seen with a silver watch on his left wrist. Now 32 years old and the Chief of Police in The Global Protection Agency, Connor retains his attire but he trades his black glasses for a pair of grey tech glasses with blue lenses. Per his suspect appearances in Rusthollow, it is known he has an art degree, knows how to tie knots and likes the shooting gallery. It is also determined that he has a fear of heights, eats pizza, pumpkin soup and chili dogs. He is also discovered to play chess and use a snow mobile, sunscreen and snow chains. During the events of Explore the World, it is revealed he has read The Tell-Tale Heart, enjoys pizza and pretzels and drinks ginger beer and cider. He also loves corgis, speaks French and has insomnia. During his suspect appearances, it is discovered that he is an explosive expert, drinks red wine, uses breath spray and knows martial arts training and the American anthem. Events of Criminal Case Rusthollow Tough as Nails Connor was soon suspected following the player's discovery of his photos inside the victim's apartment. Connor explained that he was hired by the victim to take some photographs for the movement that was supporting the serial killer, "The Angel of Justice", but Connor had refused, despite her offer of money. He then said that photography was his passion and he would never cushion himself on riches nor fame. Later the player and Jayden found Connor, who had broken into the crime scene to take more pictures for his blog, "The Eager Photographer". He told them that he believed that a crime scene of a murder would make it interesting for his blog. He also revealed to the detectives that he had seen the victim preaching about how the serial killer was a saint in the nearby park, which prompted the detectives to look there for more clues. In the end, Connor was found to be innocent after the team arrested the victim's roommate Karter Clyne for Daisy's murder, but after Karter's trial, he informed the team that he had witnessed Jonas Lang preaching about the serial killer in the park and manipulating people to kill criminals to please "The Angel of Justice". This led the team to find Jonas's microphone and arrest him for inciting violence. Enjoy the Ride Connor became a suspect again after Faith and the player found a photostrip featuring his face inside a lollipop box at the Phantom Fair theme park. Connor explained that he had came to the theme park to enjoy himself after a busy week of photoshoots for various Vertex Springs stores and businesses. He was curious when the team informed him of their newest murder victim and asked how she had died. Faith however refused to disclose any information and went with the player to search for more clues. Later Connor revealed that he believed that he had photographed the murder. Faith asked him for more details in which Connor explained that he recalled taking a photo of the rollercoaster at the time of the murder, but he had lost the photo in the panic after the victim's body had been discovered. Once again, Connor was found innocent after balloon twister Trisha Loveday was apprehended for the murder, however Connor was interrogated after they found his business card with a cash register that had gone missing from the theme park. Connor explained that he did steal the money so he could fund a photography trip to the Alps and would have repaid the park in full. Jayden and the player then requested him to return the money and he did, saying he was glad Rusthollow had law-abiding police officers. The Blood on My Hands Connor was suspected for a third time following the discovery of Connor's photographer business card inside a trash can that was located in Johnathon Sanderson's workplace. Connor explained to the detectives that he was hired by the victim to take photos to put on promotional posters for the upcoming rocket launch in Southern Savannah. He then motivated them to catch Johnathon's killer so nothing would be in vain. Later, the detectives had to stop Connor and Shane Chapeler from fighting each other in the park. Connor then confessed that he was in love with Johnathon and had invited him on a date, unaware that he was in a relationship with someone else. Connor then explained that when the victim told him of his relationship with Shane, he immediately told Johnathon to stay away and stopped his advances on him. This would prove to be futile due to Johnathon's death and Shane discovering about their date and confronting him. Despite being close to the chopping block, Connor was found innocent for a third time after blackjack dealer Christine Maddox was arrested for Johnathon's murder. Playing with Fire Connor was checked on by Faith and the player after the duo had salvaged his dirty bowtie from a burning house on Mildred's street located in Southern Savannah. They asked him if he knew the latest murder victim, firefighter Craig Huxxon, and Connor told them that he didn't know. However he thanked them for checking on him and told them to keep their heads on straight while they continued to find the killer. Connor was confronted again after the team discovered a family photo featuring him and the victim. He then told them that Craig was actually his foster brother and that they loved each other like brothers, supporting each other in their own amends, including Connor's sexuality. Connor told them that he would never hurt his foster brother even though the two had drifted away from each other after their university graduation before pleading to them to find Craig's killer. Connor was found innocent for the fourth time after Craig's fellow firefighter Dominic Miles was found guilty of the homicide. Frost Bite Connor was suspected again after the team found his camera at the hot springs near the campsite where the team had found the corpse of explorer Roxanne Demassa. Connor explained that he hadn’t seen the victim and was merely traveling through the mountains for some cool photos for his blog. He told them that they had the strength to find Roxanne’s killer. Later, the team found an angry message written to the victim in the victim’s fur jacket. Connor then explained how the victim was showing him the best places to photograph in the Glasswood mountains for a while. However, Roxanne had fallen in love with Connor and asked him if they could take their relationship further. Connor rejected her due to his sexuality, which had broke Roxanne's heart. Connor was found innocent for the fifth time after truck driver Valerie Steele was arrested for the homicide. A Western War Connor appeared in the station in the aftermath of Marnie Branford's arrest for murder and involvement with COBRA to tell the player that he hadn't told them the full truth about his profession. He then confessed that he was a detective working for a worldwide law enforcement agency called the Global Protection Agency and that he had been put in position to monitor the player as the agency had intentions to hire them. He then offered the position to the player, who accepted the offer. Later that night, Connor met the player in the Rusthollow airport. He then revealed to the player that they were heading to Reykjavík, Iceland to meet the rest of the team before he told the player that he looked forward to the many more adventures to come. Explore the World Tip of the Iceberg After Connor and the player solved the murder of university student Leonora Makansdottir, Connor asked the player to accompany him in taking pictures of the parliament building for his blog. When the pair arrived, they found a satchel and searched through it. Upon doing so, they found documents which would be revealed to be presidential documents which revealed Icelandic president Laufar Arndorsson planned to increase the tax in Reykjavík by an alarming amount. This prompted the duo to question him before Connor took more photos to calm down after the shocking reveal. Pain in the Neck Following Hermione Kent's arrest for the murder of an asylum therapist, the player and Connor were accompanied by investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia in speaking to Hermione about her treatment. Hermione told them she was force-fed the medication which led them to find a pill bottle with Ruby's fingerprints. Ruby swore that she hated how the staff treated the patients and swiped the pill bottle hoping it would be proof of their actions. She also told them she kept a record of every inhumane action in the asylum in a journal which the trio soon found. Inside the journal, it revealed that Clive, Marlon Roach's brother, had also refused to take his medication, prompting them to force-feed it to him. Recklessly though, the doctors miscalculated the dosage and Clive suffered a fatal overdose, explaining why the asylum refused to let Marlon see him. The trio then arrested asylum director Peter Hopkins and shut down the asylum. A while later, as Connor told weapon expert Penelope about the asylum, consultant Anya Rusanova entered the room and confessed that she found the record of a patient matching Logan's appearance, revealing that Logan's real name wasn't Logan Jones. She then revealed his name to be Marcus Whitehall, a man who was arrested in Istanbul and sent to the asylum. When asked why, Anya told them that the records stated that Marcus had a fascination with the human anatomy, revealing that he would kidnap homeless people and dissect them to see how their bodies worked. Eight years ago, however, Marcus escaped the asylum and disappeared. The group quickly realized what this meant and Connor ordered the group to go with him to arrest Logan for his crimes. Before they could do so, shutters descended over the windows and doors. Panicked by what was happening, Anya told them that the lockdown mode had been activated on the plane, stating that they were trapped on board the plane with a murderer. Scream Bloody Murder Following the harrowing reveal that their ex-Chief of Police Logan Jones was a serial murderer, the team swiftly solved the murder of arms dealer Dominic Sayeed before going on to arrest Logan, as well his wife Leonora Jones and doctor Stewart Strange, for their crimes. Soon after, Connor told the team that following Logan's arrest, he'd been promoted to Chief before he told them that he wanted to hire Bradley Bourne due to his loyalty and allegiance to the team. After Bradley accepted the offer, Connor told the team that Logan's arrest had brought the integrity of the Global Protection Agency into question, revealing a meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the group's fate. Smoke Signals After the reveal that an important meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the fate of The Global Protection Agency, the team headed to the Egyptian city to prepare. Whilst Connor and Anya discussed what was happening, they were interrupted by the reveal of the murder of Katherine Cline’s bodyguard Marco Fernandez. After they arrested TGPA patrolman Aaron Marquez for the murder, a panicked Connor insisted that Aaron's arrest would make the agency look even worse and told the team to prepare for bad news. With the meeting drawing closer, Connor requested the player's help in finding a speech he'd prepared. As Connor last saw it by the citadel, the pair hurried there and found the speech, sending it to Spencer for some last minute adjustments. Connor then gave his speech to the world leaders but to no avail, as James Marsden informed the team that they had decided to shut down the Global Protection Agency. A while later, as the team took in the reveal, Nia and the player did one more search in the meeting hall and found Katherine's schedule for the event, which revealed that Katherine was supposed to have a different bodyguard for the proceedings but it was changed to Marco last minute. Confused by the sudden change in bodyguards, the pair went back to where Katherine was staying, only to find only a chloroform stained gag, which led them to believe that Katherine had been kidnapped. Finally, Connor decided that before their resources were taken, they would investigate Katherine's kidnapping and find out the truth behind their shutdown. Takagi then told them that she'd traced Katherine's phone to Cairo, prompting the team to head there. Cloak and Dagger After the team arrested Amir Haddid for the kidnapping of Katherine Cline, James requested to speak with the team. James thanked the team for their work in the Sahara and revealed that after careful consideration, the world leaders had decided to reinstate the GPA under supervision. The team celebrated this news before Nia asked to speak with Katherine once more, which would led to the GPA investigating a number of disappearances in Nuuk, Greenland. Fishing for Murder Connor’s saga in Explore the World would begin when Sister Edna revealed that there was evil in the woods of the region, which locals had dubbed "The Watcher in the Woods", which was a force of evil preying on people in the woods. She also revealed that it all started in Sisimiut where "the Watcher" slayed their first victim. Back on the plane, the team decided to head to Sisimiut to investigate "the Watcher" further. Meanwhile, in the heart of the woods, Connor walked along a woodland path. Upon feeling light headed, Connor stopped and sat down. Suddenly, a shadow rose across an old tree in the distance, prompting Connor to shine a torch on it. When Connor called out for them to show themselves, the leaves started rustling and a figure stepped out from the shadows. Connor was soon shocked by what he saw and demanded it stop moving. Before he could do anything, the thing pounced and attacked Connor, knocking him onto the floor. His screams were soon cut short as the birds in the trees scattered. Bite the Ice Connor was discovered to be missing by the team, which led Anya to take his place while he was away. The Poisoned Tree In Vancouver, after they interrogated author Naomi Harris about “the Watcher”, Anya decided that the answer to the mystery must have involved parents, stating that they needed to visit Connor's foster father, Marvin Huxxon, a former police officer who used to live in Nuuk. Takagi then revealed that she found Marvin's new residence, revealing that he now lived in Toronto. With this, the team set a course to Toronto to uncover hidden secrets. As Cold as Ice After they found the dismembered body of teen Terrance Owens, Robyn Owens's brother and that they found that the method matched "the Watcher"'s victims, Nia discovered traces of a hallucinogenic drug, explaining what the victims saw and confirming that the killer was mortal. The pair also examined a torn note found in Terrance's pocket, revealing a travel route from Nuuk to Juneau, causing the team to believe that the victims were being taken to Juneau. With the latest developments, the team hurriedly reconvened where Anya told them to set a course to Juneau. The team soon set off to the cold state of Alaska, in hopes of saving Connor and confronting "the Watcher in the Woods" once and for all. In Cold Blood After they arrested barista Eugene Montana for the murder of Robyn Owens among the others he murdered and for kidnapping Connor, Anastasia recommended that they should head back to Eugene's shack to find out Connor's location. Soon the player, Anastasia and Bradley to head there where they found Eugene's journal which they sent to Spencer. Spencer revealed that in amongst Eugene's murder confessions, he'd discovered that Eugene had taken Connor up to the mountain peak. The trio quickly raced there where they found Connor unconscious and tied up, left to die of hypothermia. They quickly sent Connor to GPA medic Raphael Thornton who patched Connor up. After waking up, Connor thanked the team for finding him, as well as revealing that he had offered Anastasia a place on the team as an official informant. Anastasia then accepted the offer cheerfully. Soon after the team ended Eugene's antics, the team decided to investigate a number of hallucinated people in Los Angeles, the city of angels. Truth and Justice Connor was suspected in the murder of United States president James Marsden after the team found his GPA chief badge inside the president's Oval Office. Connor told them that he had lost his badge after he had went to talk to him following James's attempted assassination about the security James had in the White House and on Air Force One. He then told them that he was angry that someone was able to kill the President before saying that he would step down from his position as Chief of the Agency till the team proved his innocence. Later, the team found out that James had offered Connor the position of being his presidential advisor (due to the previous one being arrested for murder) after they found a spreadsheet in the rubble of the bombed Oval Office. They asked him about the offer, but the Chief then stopped them and told them that despite what the President had done to the Agency back in the Sahara, he had refused the offer as he said that his heart and life was with the Global Protection Agency and that he would stand for justice until the very end. In the end, Connor was found innocent for the sixth time after Vice-President Annelyse Smythe was found guilty of the President's murder. However when Annelyse killed herself, Connor and the player raced to speak to the president's bodyguard Tristan Wilson and see if he knew anything about James placing Annelyse under surveillance. Tristan, who was smitten with Connor, directed them to the Oval Office where James kept all his documents. There, they found a folder on the surveillance operation on Annelyse and sent it to Anya. Anya revealed that Annelyse had been meeting associates at abandoned buildings, revealing her name had been attached to something known as The Zodiac. As they found out about the Zodiac from Bradley, the Chief believed the Zodiac to be a massive threat to the world, leading them to investigate to stop the organization, starting with Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. Bullseye Connor was discovered to have been texting Tristan Wilson following their meeting in Washington D.C. before he told the player and Anya to head to Bogotá to interrogate The Zodiac's criminal contact, Joaquin Martinez. Stick the Knife In Connor had requested Bradley and the player's help in asking his crush, Tristan, on a date. After they booked a romantic boat ride for the two, Connor asked Tristan to join him, who accepted the offer gleefully. Spill Your Guts Connor requested the player and Riya's help in meeting his boyfriend's son Steven Wilson. After successfully constructing a toy robot with Takagi's help, Connor greeted Steven, who accepted his father's new boyfriend. Afterwards, Penelope told Connor that they should organize a playdate for her own son, Oscar Carson, and Steven. Silence is Gold After the discovery behind Suniva Laghari, also known as Capricorn, being the Gilded Ghoul, the team soon found out what the Zodiac's leader, Aida Ashridge (alias Scorpio), was planning to do as she planned to flee the city. With Bradley and Riya, Connor and the player raced to the helipad to arrest Aida. Once they arrived, they found Aida with her hands in the air, not resisting arrest. As Bradley went closer to handcuff her, she stabbed him in the side with a syringe containing a powerful muscle relaxant, before aiming a gun at Riya. She soon told Connor that if he didn’t let her go, she’d shoot Riya, prompting Connor to lower his gun and let her leave. When Riya asked Connor why he did it, he confessed that he’d do anything to protect his team. A while later, Takagi revealed that she’d tracked Aida’s helicopter to Jiayuguan City, prompting Connor to tell the team to get ready as they headed for China. Entering Hell After the team solved the murder of yakuza mobster Yashima Natsu, the team were called by Aida through Tadashi's burner phone. Aida soon addressed Connor once he was on the phone and explained her plan. She recounted how she broke Tadashi (alias Pisces) out so he could assist with the technological side of capturing Dark Lotus, telling the team that she'd plotted everything to lead Dark Lotus to the yakuza den. Aida then insisted that before she did so, however, she needed one of them to dress up as her with the pieces supplied in a box on the main street. Aida also told them that if it wasn't one of the team who dressed as her, she wouldn't lead the hunter to the den and the plan would be over. Connor reluctantly agreed and Anya volunteered to disguise herself as Aida, soon finding the box Aida supplied. After Penelope equipped Anya with some protective gear, Anya headed to the yakuza den to prepare. Later on, at the den, Anya (disguised as Aida) waited for Dark Lotus to strike. With the rest of the team surrounding the building, Anya waited nervously and paced around. Suddenly, Anya's communication was cut off and the yakuza den filled with smoke. The team desperately called out for Anya to respond but heard nothing back, soon seeing that Anya was missing once the smoke had cleared. They quickly searched around and accessed a CCTV camera in hopes of seeing what had happened, eventually finding footage of a hooded figure snatching Anya under the smokescreen. With a sigh, Connor told the team to head back to the plane. Afterwards, Bradley would reveal that Tadashi and Lawrence Osborne was hiding in Fukuoka, Japan per a note that Takagi had left for the team. In order to catch the Zodiac, save Takagi and stop the Zodiac Hunter, Connor plotted a course to the city to stop any further bloodshed. The Dance of Blood After the team was able to successfully apprehend the team behind Dark Lotus: former first lady Stephanie Marsden, poacher's son and homeless man Shakil Adhiambo, José's wife and artist Rosanna Gutiérrez and their fallen teammate's father, Xavier Gardenia before Riya convinced Xavier to give up Anya's location. Connor and the player rushed to the coordinates and found Anya passed out in a shack, tied up. They quickly sent her to Raphael for medical attention before the team celebrated her return, Anya receiving a commendation for her bravery from Connor. Afterwards, Imran and the player found a safe and carefully opened it, soon spotting Tadashi's files on the Zodiac and its empire. With Anya recovering and Takagi in mourning, they sent the documents to Connor who confirmed that they contained Lawrence's name on the shipments of Drug Ares ingredients. He also ascertained that it contained Lawrence's codename, Aquarius, and that he was the Zodiac's second-in-command. With enough proof to charge Lawrence, they rushed to the river again and found Lawrence hiding by the banks. Imran then took pleasure in arresting Lawrence for his crimes, including the murder of his friend, Naomi Harris. Soon after, Connor would plot a course to Singapore after Anya discovered proof that the Zodiac had disguised Drug Ares as an anti-depressant and sent it out to pharmaceuticals in the city. Melting Point Connor was notably worried throughout the case due to his boyfriend, Tristan, being suspected in the murder of diplomat India Farnsworth, however Tristan was found to be innocent following the incarceration of benefactor Rosine Nyongo in the murder. Fall at the Last Hurdle Despite his worry about his boyfriend being in a murder investigation of the player's old friend, Tristan would be found innocent after the player and Bradley apprehended behavioural expert Irving Faust (alias Taurus) in the murder, however Connor later informed the team that there was a problem occurring in the skybox while he was on the phone with Tristan. After Connor told the pair that he was heading to the skybox with them to find out what happened, they soon found an unresponsive Tristan collapsed on the floor and foaming at the mouth among the poisoned bodies of Marvin Hemsworth, Lynne Dayles, Crescenzia Valentin and other influential individuals. The team quickly called paramedics to the scene and rushed Tristan to Raphael’s medical bay to save his life. Soon after examining a smashed glass, Anthony confirmed that the drinks stand had been poisoned by an unknown perpetrator, which led to Tristan's poisoning and the death of others. Soon after, Anya then raced in, insisting that Aida had just been spotted entering a derelict warehouse on the outskirts of Sydney. Anya, Connor and the player soon hurried to the warehouse to confront Aida for her crimes. Connor soon demanded Aida surrender, prompting Aida to apologise for everything that has and will happen, insisting that she didn’t enjoy hurting people but it must be done for the world’s future. Aida went on to say that the world was dying due to war, terrorism, famine, and that by creating her tragedy she could fix all of it when others turned a blind eye. When Connor raised his gun, MI6 director Julie Trench walked in, demanding he drop the gun. Julie then confessed to being Sagittarius and the skybox murderer, saying that the Zodiac had the might of MI6 behind it the entire time. As Connor attempted to arrest the pair, MI6 agents stormed the building, whisking them away. Back on the plane, Connor and the team soon worked out that Julie had been the Zodiac’s ace in the hole the whole time, also explaining how Aida was able to access prison cells and where she got her resources from. Raphael then approached Connor, revealing he’d been able to stabilise Tristan but he needed rest before recovering, much to Connor's relief. After Penelope revealed that MI6 agents had just attacked her and Riya when they were escorting Irving to jail and let Irving go. Determined to bring the Zodiac down, Connor told Takagi to monitor communications in Sydney before the trio of murderers escaped their grasp. Hours later, as the world mourned following the attack, Takagi hurried in and insisted that a series of targeted technological attacks had been carried out on prisons holding the Zodiac members, reluctantly confessing that the Zodiac members had been broken out by MI6 officers following Julie’s orders. After analyzing the code further, Takagi identified it as advanced version of the code she and Tadashi had made in their youth and explaining why the Zodiac freed Tadashi in East Asia. With all hope seemingly lost, Connor held interviews with world leaders discussing the event. Soon after, Spencer's wife Aurora Garcia, alias Gemini, called them and insisted she wanted to make amends for her crimes, revealing the location of the Zodiac’s rendezvous point in Antarctica. With nothing left to do but follow Aurora’s lead, Connor said that they had to head to the chilling continent, ready for their final adventure. Make Blood Run Cold After the team investigated and solved a murder, Raphel told Connor that Tristan was awake and ready to see him. Connor, at Tristan's bedside, then expressed how thankful he was that Tristan was safe, also promising that when everything was over they'd leave this life behind and go somewhere quiet with Steven. Eye of the Monster After the murder of Lawrence Osborne was solved, the player and Bradley soon found Sebastian's hard drive. After analysis, Takagi reluctantly confirmed that the information Ophiuchus told the Zodiac would only be possible if Ophiuchus was closely linked with the team, also explaining how Aida knew about Lawrence’s murder plot. They then approached Connor with the news that there was a traitor in their midst, with Connor deciding that he needed some time alone to process the information. Afterwards, the team regrouped in the break room, where Connor, with the discovery that Ophiuchus was a friend all along, then asked about the team’s findings with the bioweapon. Anthony then started to present the findings, before Ilona rushed in, saying she’d made a breakthrough. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from inside the plane and the lights cut off, leaving the team drowning in darkness as their plane descended from the sky… The Weight of the World The finale against the Zodiac would commence with Riya and the player heading to the Vanishing Point to confront the remaining members of the Zodiac. However, they found the body of their historian Imran killed by Bioweapon Hades. They then discovered that not only Bradley was in the Zodiac's control room, but Connor as well, suspecting the duo. Connor explained that he and Bradley were searching for the missing members of the Zodiac, unaware that Ophiuchus had came out of the shadows to kill Imran, confessing that he would never be Ophiuchus, no matter what they find about him. After they found Imran's farewell message, they then learned that Imran initially mistrusted Connor's leadership skills, which prompted Riya and the player to question their Chief again. He then told them that he wasn't surprised that Imran was so mistrusting of him as he had became Chief so suddenly following Logan's incarceration. He then confessed to the detectives that he loved his team for who they were, no matter what they thought of him. He then told them that he knew that despite there being a traitor among them, he was true to himself, to justice and to his love for Tristan, saying he wouldn't throw it all away for the Zodiac's dastardly plans. After Ophiuchus was exposed as Anthony, Riya was injured by the bioweapon and Bradley and Takagi managed to take down Aida and her bioweapon countdown, the members of the Starlight Shores Police Department and the Rusthollow Justice Division came to apprehend Aida and her Zodiac members for their crimes. After Nia was able to combine Ilona and Anthony’s records on the bioweapon, she was able to develop a mass-producible antidote for the bioweapon, restoring Riya's health. Afterwards, they witnessed the sentencing of Maximillian Osborne, the Zodiac members, along with Anthony, before the world was finally at peace. A day later, the team took one final flight back to Egypt in order to return Imran home, where the team witnessed Imran’s funeral in his childhood mosque’s courtyard. They then regrouped to say goodbye to their friend, with Connor lamenting that Imran was, and always will be, in their hearts as the other team members bid farewell. Riya then told everyone to be happy as Imran was finally at peace. After Bradley and Takagi got engaged, they celebrated with a party where Connor then admitted he was resigning as Chief to start a life with Tristan back in Canada. As the party ended, Connor knew that he and the others had more adventures ahead of them, especially as the player read Imran's completed book of his ancestor's case files, the words seemingly coming to life off the pages... Rosenoque (The Mystery) Slaughtered Like a Pig Connor is reunited with his biological brother Theodore Fawkes, after the latter had asked the detectives of the Flaming Eagle Police Department to help him track down his biological brother after his parents had told him in a letter that he had found recently about the son they had to give away for adoption due to their young ages when they gave birth. Connor then met Theodore after the latter had came in contact with him, which led to a tearful brotherly reunion for the two. Gallery CFawkesSApp.png|Connor, as he appeared in his five suspect appearances and his quasi-suspect appearance in Rusthollow. Trivia *Connor is a character based off and co-created by fellow fanon writer CoolCCMystery. *Connor is one of the characters to appear in three different seasons. **Additionally, Connor appears as a suspect in two different seasons. *According to Connor's ID card, his birthday falls on September 4th. Case appearances Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Main Characters (ETW) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Partners (Josh) Category:Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM)